1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air vents for use in providing ventilation to and from an enclosed region within a building, such as, for example, a room, closet, office, restroom or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air vent for use in providing ventilation to and from an enclosed region within a building, such as, for example, a room, closet, office, restroom or the like, wherein the air vent prevents access to an area exterior to the enclosed region therethrough. The present invention also relates to methods for providing ventilation to and from an enclosed region within a secure facility, such as for providing ventilation to and from an inmate cell within a prison. More particularly, the present invention is for a method for providing ventilation to and from an enclosed region within a secure facility, wherein air being ventilated thereby is filtered by a secure filter unit located near the enclosed region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office buildings, commercial establishments, industrial plants, educational institutions, residential homes and the like, typically include a plurality of enclosed regions, such as, for example, rooms, closets, offices, restrooms or the like, defined therein for occupancy by office personnel, customers, employees, students, residents or the like. The building and the enclosed regions each require ventilation and exchange of the stale air contained therein with the fresh air exterior to the building existing in the surrounding ambient. Typically, return air, that is, air being removed from the enclosed regions and expelled from the building into the ambient, is pumped from within the enclosed regions and out of the building by a heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (xe2x80x9cHVACxe2x80x9d) system which typically comprises a series of large fans and a network of inter-connected air ducts connecting the respective enclosed regions of the building to the exterior of the building. With respect to any one enclosed region, the HVAC system can been seen to comprise a supply side and a return side, each side respectively having a fan and a duct which permits air-flow communication between the enclosed region and the ambient.
The supply side typically includes a supply fan which draws fresh air in from the ambient through an intake duct which is open at an inlet end thereof to the outside of the building. Fresh air drawn in through the intake duct is typically not filtered at the intake, except for a screen which is oftentimes provided over the intake inlet end to prevent large debris and wild animals from entering the supply side. The supply side fan pumps the fresh air through a supply side duct to the enclosed region, and then thereinto, through a supply side vent mounted in a wall of the enclosed region. The supply side vent is typically attached to an outlet end of the supply side duct and may include a particulate filter, for example, a high-efficiency particulate arrester (xe2x80x9cHEPAxe2x80x9d) which is typically used to prevent very small particles from entering a so-called xe2x80x9cclean roomxe2x80x9d enclosed region.
The return side typically includes a return side fan, which is oftentimes physically located near the supply side fan, and which draws stale air from the enclosed region, through a return side vent mounted to the side wall of the enclosed region and attached to an inlet end of a return side duct. The stale air is pumped by the return side fan through the return side duct and expelled into the ambient through a discharge duct which is open at an outlet end thereof to the outside of the building. The stale air is typically filtered at the outlet end of the discharge duct to prevent the discharge of air-born particles such as dust, debris, smoke, moisture, human perspiration and the like, into the ambient.
Further, the return air is typically not filtered at the respective inlet ends of the return air ducts, which respectively communicate with the numerous enclosed regions. Because the return air is not filtered prior to entry thereof into the return air duct network, air-born material is permitted to accumulate within the air duct network at various locations throughout, thereby increasing the risk of a so-called xe2x80x9cduct firesxe2x80x9d therein, as well as decreasing the overall operating efficiency of the HVAC system. It is therefore desirable to provide a method for ventilating an enclosed region within a building, and to provide a system and apparatus used therefor. It is also desirable to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building. It is also desirable to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building, wherein the air vent removably receives a filter therein for use in removing air-born particles therefrom. It is furthermore desirable to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building, wherein the air vent removably receives a filter therein for use in removing air-born particles therefrom, and wherein the air vent is provided at an inlet end of a return air duct.
Similarly, penal institutions, mental hospitals and other secure facilities require ventilation and exchange of the air contained therein, and of the air contained within the cells, rooms and other confined areas therein, with the air exterior thereto existing in the surrounding ambient. However, unlike a non-secure facility, such as an office building, residential home or educational institution, a secure facility must not present an opportunity for a confined individual to escape therefrom, such as, for example, through the HVAC system, or present an opportunity for the confined individual to insert an article of contraband therein, such as, for example, a weapon, drug paraphernalia or the like. Thus, the respective outlet ends of the supply side ducts and the inlet ends of the return air ducts are oftentimes integrally formed with the wall portions which define the respective enclosed regions. A removable air vent is not typically provided at the inlet ends of the return air ducts connected to the wall portions of a secure facility, as this may present an opportunity for a confined individual to remove same and escape from the secure facility or to insert contraband therein. Rather, the wall portion is typically provided with a security screen having a plurality of apertures therethrough through which air from the enclosed region may pass into the return air duct network.
Because the supply side vent, the return side vent and security screen are each typically integrally-formed with the side wall of the enclosed region, access to the supply side duct and to the return side duct from within the enclosed region is prevented thereby. However, because access to the supply side duct and to the return side duct is prevented, neither fresh air entering the enclosed region nor stale air being removed from the enclosed region can be filtered prior to entering or leaving the supply side duct or the return side duct, respectively, as a filter positioned within either the supply side vent or within the return side vent may not be removed and replaced when soiled, if necessary. With respect to the fresh air entering the enclosed region by the supply side vent, the fresh air may be filtered either at the intake or within the supply side air handling unit without any significant negative impact on the quality of the fresh air being discharged into the enclosed region. However, with respect to the stale air being removed from the enclosed region, not filtering the stale air prior to its entering the return side duct oftentimes results in air-born particles, such as dust, debris, smoke, moisture, human perspiration and the like passing through the return side duct and accumulating on the interior surfaces of the return duct, thereby increasing the risk of so-called xe2x80x9cduct firesxe2x80x9d therein due to the ignition of the accumulated air-born material, as well as decreasing the overall operating efficiency of the HVAC system. It has been further observed that air-born material also accumulates on the security screens, which are neither accessible nor replaceable, thereby decreasing volumetric flow of air from the enclosed regions into the return air duct, decreasing overall ventilation efficiency, decreasing the quality of air being removed from the enclosed regions, and increasing the likelihood of so-called xe2x80x9cduct firesxe2x80x9d due to ignition of the accumulated air-born material. It is also therefore desirable to provide a method for ventilating an enclosed region within a secure facility, for example, for ventilating an inmate cell within a prison, and to provide a system and apparatus used therefor. It is also therefore desirable to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building, wherein the air vent provides secure access to an air duct connected thereto. It is furthermore desirable to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building, wherein the air vent may be installed in the building after the building has been constructed and with a minimum amount of modification to any existing air ducts, vents or the like.
There are no air vents known to Applicants whereby attachment of the air vent to an air duct provides secure access thereto, and wherein a filter is removably received thereby.
The present invention is for a security vent for use in a secure facility, such as, for example, a penal institution, a mental hospital or the like, or for use in a non-secure facility, such as, for example, an office building, commercial establishment, industrial plant, educational institution, residential home or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building, wherein the air vent removably receives a filter therein for use in removing air-born particles therefrom.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building, wherein the air vent removably receives a filter therein for use in removing air-born particles therefrom, and wherein the air vent is provided at an inlet end of a return air duct.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building, wherein the air vent provides secure access to an air duct connected thereto.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an air vent for use with an HVAC system of a building, wherein the air vent may be installed in the building after the building has been constructed and with a minimum amount of modification to any existing air ducts, vents or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for ventilating an enclosed region within a building, and to provide a system and apparatus used therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for ventilating an enclosed region within a secure facility, for example, for ventilating an inmate cell within a prison, and to provide a system and apparatus used therefor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for ventilating an enclosed region within a secure facility, for example, for ventilating an inmate cell within a prison, and to provide a system and apparatus used therefore, wherein air being ventilated thereby is filtered near the enclosed region.
More particularly, a security vent according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a housing assembly having an open first end fixedly secured to an inlet end of a return air duct and an open second end fixedly secured to a wall portion of an enclosed region of the secure facility, such as, for example, an inmate cell, and defining an opening through the wall portion by which air may be conveyed from the enclosed region, through the housing assembly and into the return air duct. A drawer assembly is slidingly received by the second end of the housing assembly between a closed position and an open position, wherein the drawer assembly is securable to the housing assembly by a latch assembly when the drawer assembly is in the closed position, and wherein a filter tray is exposed when the drawer assembly is in the open position. Removal of the drawer assembly from within the housing assembly is prevented by first and second stops provided on an inner surface of the housing assembly. A filter is removably received by the filter tray when the drawer assembly is in the open position and is slidingly received within the housing assembly when the drawer assembly is in the closed position. The latch assembly is mounted within the housing assembly to prevent unauthorized opening of the drawer assembly and requires a latch key designed specifically therefor to unlock.
A security vent according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a housing assembly mounted to a support, the housing assembly including a side wall portion having first and second distal ends thereof and defining a passageway therebetween; a drawer assembly having a filter-receiving slot therein, the drawer assembly being slidingly received by the housing assembly second distal end, the drawer assembly being moveable within the housing assembly passageway between an open position and a closed position, wherein the filter-receiving slot is disposed within the housing assembly when the drawer assembly is in the closed position, and wherein the filter-receiving slot is in communication with a region outside the housing support when the drawer assembly is in the open position; and, a latch assembly mounted to the housing assembly, the latch assembly being moveable between a locked position and an unlocked position, the latch assembly being received by a latch-receiving notch provided in the drawer assembly when the drawer assembly is in the closed position and the latch assembly is in the locked position.
A security vent according to another preferred embodiment of the present invention is mountable to an existing air duct inlet opening and includes a housing assembly having a mounting frame fixedly secured to an inlet end of an air duct and a housing wall fixedly secured to the mounting frame by at least one side wall portion. The housing wall includes a front face being in spaced relation to the mounting frame and includes a perforated front face thereof. The mounting frame includes an opening therethrough which cooperates with the perforated front face of the housing wall to permit flow communication of the air duct through the security vent. The housing wall cooperates with the mounting frame to define a filter-receiving region therebetween. A door is hingedly attached to an open side wall and is moveable between an open position and a closed position. A latch assembly is fixedly attached to the door and is moveable between a locked position and an unlocked position. The latch assembly is receivable by a latch-receiving aperture in the mounting frame to lock the door in the closed position. The filter-receiving region communicates through the open side wall to receive a filter therein.
A security vent according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a housing assembly, the housing assembly including a mounting frame and a housing wall having at least one side wall portion connecting the housing wall to the mounting frame, the mounting frame having an opening therethrough, the at least one side wall portion defining an open side thereof, the housing wall having a front face portion thereof being in spaced relation to the mounting frame and cooperating with the at least one side wall portion to define a filter-receiving region therebetween, the housing wall front face having at least one opening therethrough; a door hingedly attached to the open side of the housing wall, the door being moveable between an open position and a closed position, wherein the filter-receiving region is in communication with a region exterior to the housing wall when the door is in the open position; and, a latch assembly mounted to the door, the latch assembly being moveable between a locked position and an unlocked position, the latch assembly being received by a latch-receiving aperture provided in the mounting frame when the door is in the closed position.
The present invention is also for a method for ventilating an enclosed region within a secure facility, for example, for ventilating an inmate or patient cell within a prison, mental hospital or the like, and for a system and apparatus used therefor. More particularly, a system for ventilating an enclosed region within a secure facility according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a supply side air handling unit and a return side air handling unit, wherein each air handling unit is adapted to pump air to and from, respectively, the enclosed region to exchange stale air contained within the enclosed region with fresh air existing in the ambient, which surrounds the facility. The supply side air handling unit is in air-flow communication with the enclosed region by a supply side duct, which is open at an outlet end thereof to the interior of the enclosed region. The return side air handling unit is in air-flow communication with the enclosed region by a return side duct, which is open at an inlet end thereof to the interior of the enclosed region. A removable filter is positionable within the return side duct near the inlet end thereof, such that the stale air is filtered prior to entering the return side duct and prior to returning to the return side air handling unit. A secure filter unit is attached to the inlet end of the return side duct and provides secure access to the removable filter positioned therein.
A method for ventilating an enclosed region within a secure facility according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the steps of supplying fresh air to the enclosed region by a supply side air handling unit and removing stale air from the enclosed region by a return side air handling unit, wherein the stale air is filtered prior to returning to the return side air handling unit, and preferably, near the enclosed region.
An apparatus for ventilating an enclosed region within a secure facility according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an outer housing mounted to a wall of the enclosed region and an access door which is connected to the outer housing and is moveable between a closed position and an open position such that a filter is removable from the apparatus when the access door is in an open position and wherein the access door is securely affixed to the outer housing when the access door is in a closed position.
A system for ventilating a secure facility according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a supply side being in air-flow communication with the enclosed region and a return side being in air-flow communication with the enclosed region, the supply side having a supply side fan to discharge fresh air into the enclosed region, the return side having a return side fan to remove stale air from the enclosed region through a return side intake, the improvement comprising a secure vent unit affixed to a wall of the enclosed region near the return side intake, the secure vent unit having a filter removably received thereby to filter the stale air near the return side intake, the secure vent unit having an access door being moveable between a closed position and an open position, wherein access to the return side intake is prevented by the access door when the access door is in the closed position, and wherein the filter is removable from the secure vent unit when the door is in the open position.
A method for ventilating a secure facility according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes the steps of providing a system for ventilating the enclosed region, discharging the fresh air into the enclosed region, providing a secure vent unit and removing the stale air from the enclosed region, wherein the stale air is filtered before removing the stale air from the enclosed region.
An apparatus for filtering air in a secure facility according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an outer housing mounted to a support, the outer housing including a side wall portion having first and second distal ends thereof and defining a passageway therebetween; an access door securely affixed to the outer housing, the access door being moveable between a closed position and an open position, the access door spanning substantially the passageway when the access door is in the closed position; and, means for positioning a filter along the passageway, the filter spanning substantially the passageway.